Scarlet Plays: Fire Emblem Awakening
Introduction= Page is coded by Pokeballmachine herself. Do not steal the coding or the story. Thank you. SUP GAMERS IT IS I SCARLET AND I WILL BE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES TODAY TODAY IS FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING, POKEBALL'S FAVORITE VIDEO GAME UWU WARNING CONTAINS FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING SPOILERS AND MURDER |-|Story= Umm... the title? It's Scarlet playing video games, and today is Fire Emblem Awakening. Watch her adventure through Ylisse as she, on her quest with Chrom, attempt to save the world from the Fell Dragon, Grima. |-|Poll= Do not ask for Fortnite next, please. I hate Fortnite and I would never play it. Which game do you want Scarlet to play next? Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Minecraft Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Bendy and the Ink Machine Undertale Granny Roblox Splatoon Other (say in comments) |-|One= AY SUP GAMERS IT IS I SCARLET HERE FOR THE FIRST TIME PLAYING VIDEO GAMES AND TODAY I WILL BE PLAYING FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING BECAUSE I HEARD IT WAS A GOOD GAME AND I AM GOING TO DO IT OKAY HERE GOES *inserts cartridge, turns on 3ds, and loads the game and intro video plays* OOOH AN INTRO VIDEO AND IT'S APPARENTLY A SIKWING FLYING EVERYWHERE WHILE GLOWING LET'S LOOK AT IT OOH A PALACE IT'S JUST LIKE MINE BUT WHERE'S THE ARENA IDK SO WHATEVER *Naga/the butterfly lands and a scavenger stomps down and marches* WOAH A SCAVENGER AND THEY'RE GOING TO WAR *more scavengers fight each other as Naga gathers up light as the camera switches to Grima as he roars* WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I LIKE THAT DRAGON I'M WITH HIM *Lucina runs across and then she meets up with Chrom* MORE SCAVENGERS AAAH *later after the rest of the intro because im lazy lmao* OK LET'S MAKE OUR SAVE FILE UHHHHH OKAY I AM A GIRL I AM THE QUEEN OF THE SKYWINGS BRUH WAIT A MINUTE WHY AM I SCAVENGER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OK FINE I WILL HAVE TO DO THIS JADFKLJALKJFDAKHDSHSDKLFSUIORWNKLVSDKJ;DFIOK DONE TIME TO PLAAAAAAAAAY |-|Two= OK I'M APPARENTLY FIGHTING SOME MAGE WITH A SWORDSMAN WHY ARE WE ALL SCAVENGERS? IDK LMAO BUT WHATEVER OK TIME TO FIGHT I DON'T NEED THIS STUPID TUTORIAL OK YEKJSDFJE[9UREWKJFDSIU[RJKEIJVFIEWJKEAIUFDSIUOERWJKFEAUIFSDI[WER DONE OH WAIT I JUST KILLED THE SWORDSMAN HOW THRILLING KFDKJWERFDSJPWERKNFDSIOPSDFJKERW AND THAT WAS JUST THE PREMONITION AAAAAH TIME TO MOVE ON TO THE PROLOGUE JKLADJADSJDAJKDAJFDJIFDSJOFDSJKFSDKJLFSDKJLFSDKJFSLDFSDKJL |-|Three= "Chrom, we have to do something!" YEAH RIGHT SCAVENGER "What do you propose we do?" SOMETHING "I don't know..." NOW I COME IN HEHEHEH WAIT WHY DO I HAVE TO BE FRIENDS WITH SCAVENGERS I WILL BITE THEIR HEADS OFF sometime later WOAH BANDITS KILLING MAIDENS I LIKE THOSE ONES OK FINE I HAVE TO STAY ON THE GOOD SIDE IJ4J9IP AIJA J KF O FEJIO FD9 8UZIAS H,FAES 4 FJEWPFUE09TUFDAO F8EQ0DLK FS UG0RW GJFEPWO TU0EWFE[AUDPSOFUE0W FOPDU T0W[FOJDWITUEW cjdkgu vvjdska otuew0[gjewiat ejsofjsda to (i actually slammed my keyboard there lmao) OK DONE HHHHHH THEY SPOKE WITH A PLEGIAN ACCENT COOL NOW TIME TO GO TO THE FOREST HEY FREDERICK YOU STUPID YOU REFUSED THE OFFER FOR US TO STAY AT A VILLAGER'S HOUSE UGH IM A QUEEN I WANT LUXURY BUT HERE IM APPARENTLY NOT OH WAIT IF I MARRY CHROM I AM ILL DO THAT ALRIGHT LET'S MOVE ON TO CHAPTER 1 |-|Four= ITS COLD AND DARK CAN I HAVE LUXURY PLS UGH I HAVE TO CAMP I HEARD SCAVENGERS USED TO HAVE PALACES AND HOMES AND STUFF I WANT THAT BECAUSE IM A QUEEN OK FINE LET'S JUST LET IT GO BEAR MEAT HOW THRILLING MUNCH MUNCH SLURP YEAH LISSA IM HAVING A GOOD TIME AND ACCEPT IT NAH IMMA CHANGE MY MIND TO https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSfMKP3nTEQ JK OK LET'S GO HEY STOP SNEAKING AWAY CHROM AND LISSA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ZOMBIES WAIT WHOS THAT IN A MASK NVM FOR NOW THE MASKED PERSON LEFT FOR SOME REASON I THINK ITS A GIRL BUT ITS A BOY BUT THE VOICE THO OK WHATEVER LET'S GO TO YLISSTOL |-|Five= OOOH PRETTY YLISSTOL OOH CHROM IS THE PRINCE CAN I BE THE QUEEN PLS CRAP HIS OLDER SISTER EMMERYN IS THE QUEEN DIE EMMERYN yes pls ok oooh shepherds are nice sumia stop tripping ok i finished the battle what's next can chrom and i get married pls |-|Six= ok so we gotta defeat these guys easy I BREATHE... FIRE!! oh crap i set my 3ds on fire gotta go buy a new one but luckily the cartridge wasn't harmed for some reason and the data is saved on the cartridge not the system anyway back to the game after i stole this 3ds from some random dude so uh i defeated these guys and on to the next chapter |-|Seven= coming soon [[Category:Fanfictions] Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Joke Pages Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Mature Content